Operacja: miłość dla wilczycy
Operacja: Miłość dla wilczycy – fanowski film, autorstwa Dżusta Call me maybe? . Opis filmu Główną bohaterką filmu jest niedoceniana członkini oddziału Skippera - Szenzii. Gdy przed bramą zoo rozbija się rakieta z kanadyskim terminem na austronautę w postaci wilka dziewczyna przeżywa olśnienie. W dodatku wilk ma być jej współlokatorem. Początkowo ma z nim same problemy. Z czasem jednak przyzwyczaja się do niego. Między wilkami rodzi się uczucie. Szef i reszta martwi się o swoją pracownicę i ją przestrzega. Ona jednak nie słucha. Okazuje się jednak, że wilk nie jest z Szenzii szczery... jest tajnym agentem kontrwywiadu, który miał ją szpiegować ponieważ zapyziały Duńczyk (emigrant do Kanady) chciał się zemścić na Skipperze i pozbawić go jednego z naj. Aster miał na początku uwieść Szenzii jednak na prawdę się zakochał... czy będą razem????? Dokładny opis Szenzii wpada do bazy swoich "towarzyszy broni" i budzi ich. Szen:"Wiadomości-kanał6!Wiadomości-kanał 6! Rico spada z łóżka i włącza TV To niesłychany postęp u ssaków, młody samiec wilka polarnego zostaje wysłany w kosmos. Szercio: "Ale..." Szen:"Ciiiiiii... słuchaj..." Rakieta startuje jednak zaczyna "wyć" alarm. "Em... Czy to powinno tak jojczyć?" "E, nie".'"Z ostatniej chwili!: Rakieta jak się okazuje ..." "Przepraszam!" "Echmn, jak się okazuje miała "mały" defekt techniczny i rakieta wraz z ssakiem rozbije się gdzieś w pobliżu Central Parku u bramy zoo Manhattan." '' ''Szen:"''Co to ma być kurde za rakieta?!" Ekipa i całe zoo wychodzą przed bramę Joey: "No i gdzie ta rakieta? Szen: No nie wiem! Co ja Huck Harles jestem?! Słychać świst i nagle coś spada z nieba. Wszyscy odskakują za mur. Obiekt tworzy krater. Po opadnięciu dymu widać przypominającego zgniecioną puszkę. Wychodzi z niej postać. Jest nią wilk. As:"(kaszle) Matko wilcza, jakie turbulencje!" Szenzii na widok wilka( z resztą nie tylko ona) robią wielkie oczy. "Aster jestem." Wyciąga rękę przed siebie. "Szenzii." Ściskają sobie dłoń. Aster całuję ją rękę As:"Miło mi". Szen:"Taa mi też". Wyciera łapę o Kowalskiego. Kow:"Taaa, oczywiście..."] Szen:" To teraz bierz pan swoją rakietkę i spadaj tam z kąd przyszłeś pan!" As: Ależ po co te nerwy? A tak po za tym, to mówiłem-Aster(Szen wywraca oczami). Cóż... Zanim powrócę do Kanady to minie trochę czasu... Centrum Lotów Kosmicznym w Kanadzie uznało, że do puki nie naprawią rakiety mam zostać w tym oto zoo parku" Szen:"Ile naprawia się taką rakietę"?(trzyma klucz francuski) "E tam, kruciutko-dwa miesiące... echmn może trzy... No to pokażci mi gdzie śpię"(głupio się uśmiecha, kieruje się w stronę wybiegu wilków) Szen: Gryyyyyy... Wszyscy robią wielkie oczy oczy. Szenzii i Szared idą w stronę swojego wybiegu zostawiając oszołomionych sąsiadów. Gdy wchodzą do sztucznej skały na wybiegu: As: "No to gdzie śpię?" Szen: "Tam na piętrze". Szar: "Ale tam spał Siergiej ..." Szenzii kładzie mu łapę na ustach. Szen:"Możesz tam rozłorzyć swoje rzeczy". "Ok." Wchodzi do pokoju(sam) przy legowisku pierze stojące wspólne zdjęcie zdjęcie Siergieja i Szenzii. Na jego widok podnosi prawą brew do góry. Gdy otwiera walizkę... Co w niej jest:pistolet na śrut z napisem "Made in Kontrwywiad in the Canada", laser, minilaser, składane auto i... tajemniczy zegarek... Pigwizdując zakłada go na rękę. Wystukuje tam jakiś sekretny szyfr. Szen: "Ten koleś mi się nie podoba..." Szar:"E tam, gadanie... lepiej zaczynaj pakowanie po za dwa tygodnie musimy wyjechać na Antartydę" Szen: "Bo to moja wina, że mój brat zabił ojca...(szeptem)" Szar:Bo to maja wina, że jesteś pierworodna..."(kąśliwie) Szen: "Wypchaj się..." Wieczorem: Szenzii i Szared oglądają TV. As: ">>Panno<< Szenzii.." Szen:"Heh... Tak?" As: "Obwieszczam iż wychodzę." Szen: " Świetnie, gratuluję." Mija godzina. Szen: "Wychodzę po pozwolenia wyjazdu, biorę MÓJ samochód i wrócę za ok godzinę." Szared chrupie chipsa i macha siostrze ręką. Aster jedzie samochodem w ciemniej uliczce. Rozmawia z nim tajemniczy głos: "No i jak tam?'' As: A, daj spokój! Boli mnie kark po wypadku." "A w sprawie.." ''As: "O kurde! Ktoś jedzie, muszę kończyć." Auto Astera zderza się z tajemniczym pojazdem, którym kieruje... Szen: "Ty idioto jak jeździsz?! Aha... to Ty... jak jeździsz?!" As: "Jak ja jeżdżę?! Ja przynajmniej znam podstawy Amerykańskiego ruchu drogowego!" Szen: "Spadaj!" As:" Sama się zbadaj!" Wybucha kłótnia! Szen: "Trzeba spisać oświadczenie!" As: "No raczej". Szen: "Masz tu kartkę, dawaj dowód osobisty i pisz: ''>>Ja Aster de Zilien hmn... podobne nazwisko do mojego... urodzony..." ''As: "Wiem kiedy się urodziłem!" Przyjeżdża psia policja policj ''"Zostaliśmy wezwani w sprawie zakłócania ciszy nocnej i wypadku drogowego". ''Szen:"No i?" Policjant:''No i pojedziecie państwo z nami. ''Policjant#2: ''Zapraszam do radiowozu Na komisariacie spisują oświadczenie policjant#1: "''O! Widzę małrzeństwo!" ''Szen: "Co?! On ma po prostu podobne nazwisko!" policjant#2: "Ok,ok... Zapraszam do spisania oświadczenia" policjant#1(do Szenzii): "Ja, Szenzii Miranda de Zilii ur. ..." Szen: "Wiem kiedy się urodziłam!" Po spisaniu oświadczenia oboje wracają do zoo. Rawzem wchodzą na wybieg Szar(dalej żrączy chipsy przed TV): "Chyba nie byliście na sekretnej randce!XD" Ale ani Szenzii ani Aster nic mu nie odpowiedział. Wszyscy(oprucz Szareda, który dalej opychał się przed TV) poszli do swoich pokojów spać. Rano, Szared usnął w nocy przy włączonym TV, nikomu nie chciało się go budzić, Szenzii przygotowała śniadanie;(jedną porcję symbolicznie odłożyła bratu) z 5kg steku wołowego, który Alice im na śniadanie usmażyła 3 porcje kotletów i do tego; talarki ziemniaczane, śmietanka w kubeczku, włoszczyzna ugotowana na parze, po cztery parówki na łebka, ćwiartka kiełbasy cielęcej i jedno ciasteczko maślane do śmietanki... Słowem: Obiadośniadanie! A wszystko naturalnie cieplutkie! Wilczyca nie miała problemu z brakiem produtków pochodzenia drobiowego(drobiotarianizm), ponieważ Aster również jest zwolennkiem drobiotarianizmu. As: "Mmmmm! Wygląda bardzo apetycznie i jest wyśmienite!" Szen: "Dziękuję." As: "Chcę Cie przeprosić za samochód..." Szen: "Nic się nie stało. I tak miałam go oddać do naprawy. Więcej ucierpiał Twój samochód". As: "Może w ramach przeprosin dasz się wyciągnąć na spacer?" Szenzii zastygła w bez ruchu. Szen: "A gdzie?" As: "Coż... może źle to ująłem... Chodzi mi o to, że w Nowym Yorku jestem po raz pierwszy. Pokażesz mi okolicę?" Szenzii udała, że zastanawia się czy ma czas. Szen: "Cóż... Szef dał mi trzy tygodnie wolnego z powodu żałoby..." As: "Żałoby?" Szen: "Nie chcę o tym mówić." As: "W porządku." Szen: "Tak. Z chęcią pokażę Ci okolicę." As: "Kiedy?" Szen: "Jak tam chcesz." As:"Koło 18." Szen: "Hmn... No dobrze". Aster patrzy na Szareda wciąż śpiącego. As: "Nie trzeba go budzić?" Szen:"Nie jestem jego niańką! Niech się sam pajac budzi! Zkończmy śniadanie. As:"Ok". 17:50. As:"To idziemy?" Szen: "Zaraz zejdę!" As: "Dobra czekam!" Znów wpisuje coś na zegarku. Jednak kończy pracę i gdy widzi piękną wilczycę wychodzącą z pokoju. As:"Pięknie wyglądasz...." Szen:"Dziękuję" Poprawia sobie futro Szen:"To idziemy". Idą przy Wall Street. As:"Ja cie! Nowy York jest piękny! Szczególnie o tej porze!" Szen: "Ooooo, kochany! Nie widziałeś go nocą!" As: "To ja poczekam". Szen:"No ok". Chadzą tak sobie, do Szenzii podchodzi każde zwierzę i prosi o autograf. As:"Czy jesteś tu kimś sławnym?" Szen:"Kimś sławnym? ( piosenka) As:"Czyli jesteś?" Szenzii patrzy się na niego i kłaszcze Szen:"No ok, laski, jeszcze raz!" As:"Nie nie! Żartowałem! Pięknie śpiewasz" Szen:"Taaaa... często to szłyszę. A Ty to skąd pochodzisz?" As:"Z Kanady" Szen:"Byłam tam przelotem. Teraz Ty opowiadzasz!" As:"No co tam do opowiadania..." Szen:"Śpiewaj!" As:"Nie umiem!" Szen:"No i?" As:"No ok...heh..." (pięknapiosenka ) As:"Ładnie śpiewam?" Szen:"Noo... nie tak źle." Dalej go oprowadza i tak sobie gadają. Jest 24:00-pełnia. Jedzą resztki, które dał im właściciel knajpy. Szen:"O kurde!" As:"Co?" Szen:"Pełnia" As:"No i?" Szen:"No i?!!!! No i???!!!! Pełnia to ...życie!" As:"To się pospiesz, bo zaraz minie" Szen:"Jaja se robisz? Też jesteś wilkiem i też powinienieś wyć!" As:"Ja nie wyję" Szen:"Czego cię w tej Kanadzie nauczyli?!" As:"Ty się odwal od Kanady!" Szen:"To będziesz wył?" As:"A żebyś wiedziała!" Szenzii zaczyna wyć-pięknie i melodyjnie. Aster również jednak jego wycie przypomina drapanie pazurem w szkolną tablicę. Koty się chowają, a bezdomne zwierzęta uciekają. Szenzii robi kwadratowe oczy. As:"I jak?" Szen:"Super!... nie no... trochę nie molodyjnie... ale super" As:"Wiem, że beznadziejnie..." Szen:"Nie, wcale nie! Tylko odrobinę strasznie, ciut niedozniesienia..." Aster posmutniał. Szen:"Nie mart się! Nauczę cię!" As:"Serio?" Szen:"Tak, ale jutro bo jestem zmęczona..." Natępnego dnia o wschodzie Szenzii gwużdże w gwizdek budząc Atera Szen:*gwiżdże*"Wstawaj żołnierzu!" Aster tak się wystraszył, że wskakuje na sufit... Kategoria:SugarLevine Kategoria:Fanowskie filmy